


the end of all things

by flooded_in_the_sky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, as you can see I can't tag for the world, kind of my first?, this is so self-indulgent, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flooded_in_the_sky/pseuds/flooded_in_the_sky
Summary: this is based off verses from the Panic! At The Disco song The End Of All Things because I thought it would be cool to do something with that song, and I had Leoji on the brain. the titles of each chapter is the lyric that the chapter is based on, and they're gonna be pretty short. this is also a part of a YouTubers au I've been writing for a while, and once I get the other pieces polished enough, I might post those as well.





	1. whether near or far, I am always yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long distance relationships can be hard, but reuniting makes it worth it.

"I miss you so much, Leo."  
"I miss you, too. But we've only got a few weeks until you visit again."  
"Yeah, but Skype really doesn't do your face justice." Guang-Hong said seriously, then laughed a little to himself.  
"Maybe because our laptop webcams suck? Regardless, it doesn't do yours justice, either," Leo laughed, and Guang-Hong felt his face get hot.  
“I’m so lucky to have you.” He said quietly, and Leo looked concerned.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, I’ve just been feeling a little down lately and I don’t know why.”  
“Okay. Call me if you need anything, alright? I mean, you probably knew you could do that already, but I’m just making sure. And now I’m rambling.” Leo said, which made Guang-Hong giggle.  
“I know. It’s getting kind of late, and I have to wake up at a decent time tomorrow, so I’d better go. I love you.”  
“Love you, too. See you soon.” Leo said, and Guang-Hong clicked the ‘end call’ button. His visit couldn’t come soon enough.

***

  
Guang-Hong had been awake for eighteen hours. He didn’t count the nap he’d taken on the flight over, because it only made him more tired and also made it impossible to hear anything for the next hour. But he knew it would be worth it in the end, because it meant he would get to see Leo. They had plans to film some more while they were together, because filming was always more fun with your boyfriend around. That, and their fans loved their videos together. Sooner or later, they would just have to move somewhere together. Guang-Hong let his mind peruse these thoughts while waiting for the baggage claim to start up. He pulled a piece of gum from the near-empty pack he bought this morning and started chewing in the hopes of getting rid of the air pressure in his ears. Leo said that he’d meet Guang-Hong outside the doors, so a hug from behind was a surprise.  
“Ah! Leo, why’d you do that?” Guang-Hong asked, jumping a little.  
“I thought I’d surprise you,” Leo grinned, and kissed him on the cheek, making them both blush.  
“I missed you, you dork.”


	2. any change in time, we are young again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set way before the last part.   
> emailing somebody famous is one thing. getting a response is another.

Guang-Hong couldn’t believe himself. He was about to email his idol. “Let’s just do this before I lose my nerve,” he muttered to himself, and pulled up his email. Guang-Hong typed up a quick message explaining who he was and thanking Leo for putting so much time and effort into his videos as well as talking with his rapidly growing audience. And as soon as he proofread it and fixed the typos he made while hurriedly typing, it was sent. Now came the waiting. Surely Leo would get back to him at some point.

***

After two weeks, Guang-Hong had given up. After the weight of what he did finally sunk in, Guang-Hong resolved to check his email once a day, and once a day only. But three days in with no response, Guang-Hong decided he’d only check once every two days. There had been nothing. He had no more reason to check again, because if Leo was going to respond, he would have by now, and Guang-Hong didn’t use his email for much else. So when a notification popped up in the bottom corner of his laptop screen, Guang-Hong was incredibly confused. It was ten days old, and the print was small enough that he didn’t recognize the email address. He clicked on the popup and nearly fell out of his chair. Leo had responded the day after he decided to check less.

“Just my luck,” Guang-Hong muttered, and shakily scrolled through the message. Leo wrote mostly about how he was grateful for fans like Guang-Hong, and he knew it was stupid, but it felt like Leo had written that for his eyes and his eyes only. At the end of the email, Leo said that he’d watched a few of Guang-Hong’s videos and really liked them. He could tell they both put in the same amount of work into their content. That was when Guang-Hong fell on the floor.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” Guang-Hong whispered, breathing heavily. After calming himself down, he got up and sat back down, making sure his laptop was okay. Now that he’d sent the first message, sending a thank-you didn’t seem like such a daunting challenge.


	3. in these coming years, many things will change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this takes place after the last two parts. I'm sorry this is so late, but I've never been to Pride but I'm planning to go this summer, so I wanted to make sure all the details were correct. That, and I couldn't figure out a great way to end this. I'm still not completely happy with it, but I figured I should post something. let me know if anything is inaccurate! thanks!

“Ready to go?”

“Yep. I think I have everything.” Leo rummaged through his bag and closed it. “Yeah, let’s go.”

“Okay, I’ve got the room key, so if I freak out when I can’t find it, remind me it’s in my wallet.” Guang-Hong said, flipping the light off and opening the door.

“Yuri texted. He and Otabek are in the lobby waiting.” Leo turned off his phone and shoved it in his pocket. 

“Well, we don’t want to keep them waiting.”

***

“I’ve never seen so much color in one place.” Otabek said, mouth wide open.

“You say that every year, dude,” Leo grinned.

“You’re gonna catch flies if you don’t shut your mouth,” Yuri sing-songed, and Otabek blushed. “Or kisses.” He leaned over and kissed Otabek on the cheek, making his face redder.

“Alright, lovebirds. There’ll be plenty of time for that later. Now, we have a parade to catch.” Leo took Guang-Hong’s hand and began wading into the crowd. As they started into the mass of people, Leo counted at least six people holding full-size flags, which he tried to do, but Guang-Hong said he would refuse to be seen with him if he did that. As he heard Yuri yelling at them to slow down, they passed a small group of drag queens who struck up a conversation long enough for Otabek to catch up, Yuri trailing him and out of breath.

“So is this your first time to the parade?” One asked Guang-Hong, and he nodded.

“This one specifically, yeah. We like to check a different one every year,” he answered.

“That’s cool. Hope to see you guys around!” And they were off, down the sidewalk, stopping to talk to others a few times before turning the corner.

“They were so nice!” Guang-Hong said, and Leo nodded with a grin. 

“Okay. I’m ready to keep walking. I hope you know it’s your fault. If you hadn’t gone ahead like that, I wouldn’t have had to yell and run at the same time,” Yuri grumbled, and Otabek smiled, amused.

***

Every year, Yuri, Otabek, Leo, and Guang-Hong went to a different city’s Pride celebration, just because they could. This year, by popular demand, was Columbus, Ohio, and it did not disappoint. The crowd was at full volume the whole parade, and afterwards. Leo’s voice was hoarse from his own yelling and trying to talk to his friends right by him. They’d also run into some fans and got some pictures, which made him really happy. As the small group began walking back to the car, they were joined by a group of people who were wearing pride flag shirts. At one point, Leo had seen a girl wearing an ace pride shirt that he just  _ had  _ to have a picture of. It said: I’ve got an ace up my sleeve. It’s me. I’m the ace, and these are my sleeves.

“Where did you guys get these?” Yuri asked.

“Mostly online, but they had some at the festival yesterday.” The girl answered. “This was online, and it took a few tries to get one that didn’t look like it was put together by some five-year-olds.”

“Ooh. We should stop by tomorrow. I know Otabek and I will be here until Monday.” Yuri said, and Otabek nodded in confirmation.

“I think we leave Monday, too, so we’re totally gonna see what’s going on. Thanks for telling us about those!” Guang-Hong said as the larger group began to pull away from them.

“You’re welcome! Hopefully I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” The girl walked backwards, waving for a bit, and then turned around.

“There’s literally nothing that could make this day any better,” Leo said.


	4. but the way I feel will remain the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the last one! it's also probably my favorite because it was really fun to write. I do actually listen to New Politics and Imagine Dragons, but unlike Leo, I love Hamilton a BUNCH. thanks for reading this, and I should be back with something in the same format as this soon!

“Hey, guys! Welcome to the stream! I’m sorry I’m a bit late, but there were a few issues with the Wi-Fi right before I was about to start. How have you been? Are you good? Are you bad? Tired?” Leo asked, scrolling through the chat.

“Amira83 says, ‘You’ve been late all month, you rat.’” Leo stopped to laugh. “This is why I love my audience.”

***

“What music have you been listening to recently?” Leo read off the screen, and the comment was quickly whisked away. “Well, I’ve started listening to Imagine Dragons just a few days ago, actually, and I really like them. My favorite songs off of Smoke + Mirrors, which is the album I started with. I don’t have a particular favorite, but I really love Shots and Warriors, the song that originally roped me into this. Like I said, I pretty much love all the songs, so I’d highly recommend giving this a listen. And this song is about a month old, but New Politics released a single called One Of Us that was so happy and light, and I love it. That’s not to say their other music isn’t good, but this one is their most recent, and it’s one of my favorite songs at the moment.” Leo paused to check the time. _Guang-Hong should be home soon._ “Oh! I should probably mention who New Politics is. They’re a Danish rock band that had a song that was bigger a few years ago called Harlem, I think. But yeah, that’s pretty much it. And Guang-Hong will tell you I had this song on repeat for three straight days after it was released. They also sang a personal favorite of mine called Overcome, which is honestly such a 2017-mood song. It’s from their second album that’s a few years old, the same one that Harlem’s from.” Pausing again to breathe, Leo noticed the same comment popping up.

“Oh, I figured this would come up. Have I listened to Hamilton? No, I haven’t, and honestly, I don’t think I’m going to. The hype around it is starting to fade more, and it’s pretty much already peaked. I feel like if I started listening now, it’d be kind of a ‘jump on the bandwagon’ kind of move, and by the time I knew all the stuff about it that everybody knows, it would be even less popular. And I also need to be able to see it, which is something you can’t do with the soundtrack, and I’m not about to shell out a copious amount of money to see it live. From what I’ve heard, bootlegs are pretty hard to find, too. They’re also highly illegal.” Leo said dryly. “I’m sure it’s great, but I’m not gonna delve into it now. I’m too late. And I’ve never really been much of a musical-theater person, anyhow.” Leo paused as he heard the apartment door open.

“Hey! You’re home!” Leo said, adjusting the computer and getting up to help with the bags. Guang-Hong trudged into the kitchen.

“Let it be known that I’m the backbone of this household! I walked three blocks with six bags of food that will last us a week! I’m the reason we won’t starve!” He half-shouted, laughing a bit. “Also, it’s pretty cold.”

“What did you get?” Leo asked, opening the pantry.

“Mostly essentials. Bread, especially because we were completely out of it. I also got chips because I was feeling self-indulgent.”

“Makes sense.” Leo nodded. “But I want some.”

“Fine, you lazy boy.” Guang-Hong grinned, and gave Leo a peck on the cheek before putting more of the food away. They made short work of the groceries and once he was done, Leo sat back down, fixing the laptop camera and chuckling a little at the comments in all caps.

“Mind if I join you?” Guang-Hong asked.

“Sure. I’m about halfway through, I think.” Leo shifted over in his seat to let his boyfriend sit down, and when Guang-Hong was comfortable, Leo draped his arm around his shoulder. To their amusement, that only prompted more caps-lock comments.

***

Within 20 minutes of sitting down, Guang-Hong was dead asleep. Once he realized, Leo got quieter so as not to wake him up. It was almost 10:00, his cutoff for the streams.

“Well, guys, it was nice having this little chat. This guy’s passed out, and I think I’ll do the same in a few minutes. I’ll see you guys next week.” Just as Leo was about to end the stream, Guang-Hong yawned, still mostly asleep, and snuggled closer to Leo. He kissed Guang-Hong’s forehead and said, “Well, it looks like I’m not getting off this couch any time soon. Bye, guys.”


End file.
